¡Viaje a Miami!
by Itzel-2907
Summary: Bobby Wasabi les ha regalado a la banda un viaje a Miami por ser los ganadores de un torneo de Karate, a demás de que obsequiara una boleto extra a un afortunado, y en un viaje de todo puede pasar. No soy buena para los resúmenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack P.O.V.**

Estábamos todos en el dojo practicando cuando llegó Bobby Wasabi con sus espectaculares entradas de siempre –Hola, Bobby- lo saludó Rudy –¡Chicos les tengo muy buenas noticias!- anunció y de inmediato todos nos alegramos -¿Qué es lo que pasa Bobby?- preguntó rápido Kim al tiempo que todos asentíamos desesperados por saber –Bueno, ya que han ganado el torneo que organice hace un mes y han sido el mejor dojo, les quiero regalar un viaje con todo pagado a Miami por una semana estas vacaciones- nos dijo y todos estábamos anonadados por la noticia –y además tengo un boleto extra que regalare a la persona que saque de la bolsa un pedazo de hoja que sea color verde- concluyó, no lo podíamos creer aparte de un viaje a Miami, un boleto extra… Dios este hombre es increíble.

El primero fue Jerry que estaba nervioso, metió la mano y saco un pedazo de papel color rojo –¡Oh en serio!- dijo molesto, después de él fue Eddie y su pedazo de papel era de color azul -¡NO!- dijo Eddie al ver que no se los llevaría –Bien ¿quién quiere pasar?- preguntó Bobby e inmediatamente Kim y yo dimos un paso atrás dejando a Milton solo al frente, se acerco a la bolsa y lentamente saco su mano y un pedazo de papel color naranja –Gaaaah- grito Milton enojado, ahora quedábamos Kim, Rudy y yo –Rudy pasa tu- dijo Kim y Rudy se acerco a Bobby con seguridad de que tomaría el papel verde, saco su mano y todos empezamos a reír cuando saco un pedazo de papel color morado y se puso molesto –Bien Kim, damas primero- le dije rápido –Muy gracioso Jack- así que se acerco, metió la mano… y ella fue quien se llevo el boleto.

**Nadie P.O.V.**

–Felicidades Kim- le dijo Bobby –Gracias- le respondió –Bien su viaje es en una semana, su vuelo sale a las 8:10 de la mañana así que mi chofer los recogerá aquí a las 6:30 para llevarlos al aeropuerto, que tengan un buen viaje- anunció Bobby –Espera Bobby ¿el viaje es en una semana?- dijo Eddie –Si, ¿por qué?- contesto Bobby ante lo que dijo Eddie –Es que mis padres de vacaciones han planeado ir a Brasil y nuestro vuelo sale en dos días- dijo Eddie triste y también los demás –Lo siento Eddie pero ya no puedo mover los planes- dijo Bobby también al decepcionado –Esta bien Bobby, no te preocupes- contesto Eddie –Entonces le podemos dar tu boleto a alguien más ya que tu no lo usaras ¿a quien se lo quieres dar?- pregunto Bobby y todos se amontonaron junto a Eddie –Se lo daré a Milton- dijo Eddie finalmente –Gracias Eddie con el invitare a Julie- dijo Milton –Bueno Kim ¿a quien piensas invitar?- le pregunto Jack –A Grace- respondió Kim y Jerry se alegró de que fuera Grace. Así que todos se fueron a sus casa para ir preparando sus maletas y principalmente Kim que tenía muchas cosas que empacar.

La semana había transcurrido rápido y Rudy esperaba todos en el dojo y ya estaban ahí Jack y Jerry, poco después llego Milton con Julie pero todavía no llegaban Kim y Grace –No van a llegar- dijo Rudy impaciente –Tranquilo, vienen en camino acabo de hablar con ellas- dijo Julie tratando de calmarlo. Ya había llegado el chofer de Bobby y estaban subiendo sus cosas y en eso exactamente llegaron todas apresuradas –Lo sentimos… nos quedamos dormidas- dijo Kim cansada –No pusimos un despertador y los papás de Kim nos despertaron- dijo Grace.

Terminaron de subir las cosas y se dirigieron al aeropuerto –Bien chicos todos estamos en la clase A ¿cómo tienen sus asientos? Tengo el A1/Asiento A- pregunto Rudy ya que Bobby no había entregado los boletos con un orden –Bueno, yo tengo el A3/Asiento C- dijo Grace –¡Yo tengo el A3/Asiento B!- dijo Julie emocionada ya que se sentarían juntas –Bien pues yo tengo el A1/Asiento B- dijo Jerry –Yo el A1/Asiento C- dijo Milton –Yo el A2/Asiento C- dijo Kim –Yo el A2/Asiento B- dijo Jack –Muy bien, entonces Milton, Jerry y yo nos sentaremos juntos; Grace y Julie se sentaran juntas; y Kim y Jack irán juntos- dijo Rudy confirmando el orden en el que irían –¡Que coincidencias!- comento Grace sarcásticamente ya que todos sabían que Jack y Kim se querían mutuamente pero eran demasiado necios para aceptarlo –GRACE- inmediatamente Kim le hizo una señal de que se callara y todos se empezaron a reír ya que los dos se estaban poniendo rojos, tratando de olvidar el suceso.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta de salida y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares dentro del avión, después de poco tiempo de que todos estaban en el avión Kim decidió ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar música y no tardo nada en dormirse; paso el tiempo y había algo que le molestaba seguir dormida, abrió los ojos y ante ella estaban los chicos con una cámara fotográfica tomándoles fotos a ella y a Jack ya que Kim al quedarse dormida se recargo en el hombro de Jack y el se acomodo de una forma que con su brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, no supo como es que llegaron a esa posición; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo Kim se lanzo contra Milton que era el que sostenía la cámara pero algo la jalo por la cintura antes de dañarlo que la regreso a su asiento, habían sido Jack que también se había despertado –Bórralas Milton- le ordenó Kim –Vamos Kim no te enojes- le dijo Jerry –Chicos por favor- les pidió Jack así que solo borraron algunas fotos de las que habían tomado.

Al bajar del avión en el aeropuerto había un señor alto que tenia un cartel que decía "Guerreros Wasabi" y se encaminaron hacia el –¿Ustedes son los amigos del señor Bobby Wasabi?- pregunto –Si somos nosotros- contesto Rudy –Soy Carl Johnson seré quien los lleve al hotel síganme y si necesitan algo me pueden marcar cuando sea- se presento y todos lo siguieron al estacionamiento –Gracias, soy Rudy, ellos son: Jack, Kim, Milton, Jerry, Grace y Julie- los presento Rudy. Se fueron al hotel el cual era impresionante, se registraron y a cada uno les entregaron una llave de la suite, todos subieron apresurados, al entrar todo era muy lujoso, además de que era demasiado grande: tenia tres habitaciones completas enormes, una cocina con un pequeño comedor, una sala con televisor y una terraza grande, todos quedaron impresionados al entrar y escogieron cuartos, las chicas ocuparon un cuarto el cual era el más, Jack y Jerry en uno y Rudy y Milton en otro. Todos desempacaron sus cosas y se cambiaron para ir a salir a visitar la ciudad y disfrutar del resto de su día.

**Kim P.O.V. **

Cuando regresamos Grace, Julie y yo decidimos dar una vuelta por el hotel antes de dormir y al salir del cuarto encontramos a los chicos en la sala viendo la televisión –¿A dónde van chicas?- nos preguntó Jerry –Vamos a dar una vuelta por el hotel antes de dormir- respondió Julie –¿Quieren venir?- les pregunte –Claro- respondieron y nos dimos cuenta de que Rudy se había quedado dormido en el sillón –Bueno creo que el no vendrá- comentó Jack y todos nos reímos y con eso salimos del cuarto. Empezamos a caminar por el hotel mientras platicábamos de cualquier cosa hasta que Grace nos señalo un cartel muy emocionada –¡Chicos miren! ¡El hotel esta organizando una fiesta para el viernes, obviamente tenemos que ir!- todos nos acercamos a ver el cartel –Será genial ir a la fiesta contigo- dijo Jerry acercándose coquetamente a Grace –Si esto será estupendo, a demás será un día antes de irnos será lo ultimo que haremos aquí- dije emocionada. Paseamos por más tiempo hasta que decidimos regresar al cuarto y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levante me di una ducha, y como las chicas estaban aun dormidas decidí ir a caminar a la playa por un rato y regresar antes del almuerzo y al salir del cuarto me sorprendió ver a Jack en la cocina –Hola- lo salude –Hola- me respondió –¿Vas a salir?- me pregunto –Si, voy a caminar a la playa, ¿quieres venir?- le dije –Si, de todos modos tardarán en despertar- y nos dirigimos a la playa.

Estábamos hablando sobre la fiesta del viernes y de lo que se nos ocurría –Oye Kim ¿quieres entrar al mar?- me pregunto Jack –No mejor luego venimos con…- y Jack me interrumpió alzándome y mientras el se dirigía al mar para nadar –¡NO, NO, NO, JACK! ¡Espera detente!- le gritaba y cuando me iba a soltar se detuvo y me sostuvo en sus brazos en estilo nupcial, mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y uno de sus brazos en mi espalda y el otro debajo de mis rodillas y nuestras caras estaban cerca y comenzamos a inclinarnos –Jack …-

**Jack P.O.V**

-Jack…- dijo Kim y podía sentir su aliento en mi cara –Si…- apenas podía responderle ya que cada vez estábamos más cerca –Es mejor que regresemos- me dijo y yo me separe de ella al tiempo que la baje –Tienes razón- así que regresamos en un silencio bastante incomodo. Cuando llegamos todos se encontraban despiertos y viendo televisión –Chicos ¿dónde han estado?- Rudy nos pregunto preocupado –Solo salimos a caminar un rato- le explique –¿Los dos solos?- dijo Grace y eso hizo que nos sonrojáramos –Mejor bajemos a almorzar- comento Rudy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack P.O.V.**

Después de almorzar nos dirigimos al área de las albercas y nos acomodamos en unos sillones lounge, y nos pusimos a platicar. Luego de un rato decidimos entrar a la alberca y todos entramos menos Kim –Oh vamos Kim, piensas quedarte ahí- dijo Grace –En un rato entró- respondió y yo me dispuse a salir para meterla –Jerry distráila la aventare- le susurre a Jerry y el estuvo de acuerdo –Kim ya entra- le dijo Jerry y yo ya estaba afuera –No aun voy a esperar…- y la interrumpí agarrándola por la cintura alzándola, y salte metiéndonos a ambos en la alberca –JACK- me grito molesta pero no era en serio –Tienes que aceptar que fue muy divertido- dije entre risas y los demás también reían, y estuvimos todos dentro hablando, nadando y haciendo guerras de agua.

**Grace P.O.V.**

Después de estar en las albercas nos fuimos a la playa a distraernos un rato y recordé que aun no le comentábamos a Rudy sobre la fiesta del hotel –Rudy el hotel esta organizando una fiesta, estábamos pensando en ir, será muy divertido- le comente emocionada -¿Cómo saben eso?- preguntó –Bueno es que anoche antes de dormir salimos a dar una vuelta por el hotel y vimos un cartel- le explico Julie –Rudy tenemos que ir- le rogo Kim –Claro que iremos chicas- le dijo Rudy y todas nos emocionamos. En la playa nos estuvimos entrando al mar y de vez en cuando notaba que Jerry me coqueteaba.

En la noche note que Kim no podía dormir ya que no dejaba de moverse –Kim, ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunte –No es nada, estoy bien en serio- me mintió –Kim esta tu misma no te crees cuando mientes- nos sorprendió Julie y Kim suspiro –Esta bien le contare lo que me pasa- y Julie y yo nos acomodamos para oírla mejor –… y estuvimos a nada de besarnos- nos conto cada de detalle de su casi beso con Jack –Kim ¿por qué lo interrumpiste?- dijo Julie –Vamos chicas no estoy segura de que me quiera- dijo Kim –Esta loco por ti si no, ¿por qué te iba a besar?- le dije –Tal vez estaba confundido o no se…- di un suspiro –Vamos Kim no te siegues, lo quieres se quieren porque no están juntos y ya- dije –Me gusta lo acepto, pero recuerden que el esta saliendo con Lindsay- dijo algo triste –Kim que ella lo obligo a que salieran juntos- dijo Julie –A demás es muy notorio que los dos tienen sentimientos uno por el otro- concluyo Julie y con eso nos fuimos a dormir.

**Jerry P.O.V.**

A mitad de la noche me desperté y salí por un poco de agua y vi que Jack no estaba en su cama así que pensé que estaría en la sala pero a quien vi fue a Milton –Ah, hola Milton- lo salude –Hola Jerry- me respondió –¿qué haces aun despierto?- le pregunte –Vine por agua- me respondió -¿Y Rudy?- pregunte –Dormido- me dijo y en eso divise a Jack en la terraza –Jack ¿qué haces aquí afuera?- pregunto Milton –Nada, solo es que no podía dormir- respondió algo pensativo –¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunte –No, estoy bien- respondió –Vamos se nota que te pasa algo- y el solo suspiro –Bueno les contare- y comenzó a contarnos lo que sucedió en la mañana cuando salió a caminar con Kim y nos quedamos con la boca abierta cuando dijo que casi besa a Kim –Y ¿por qué no se besaron?- le pregunte rápido –Bueno, es que ella interrumpió el beso es obvio que no me quiere- dijo algo triste –Jack ella te quiere se le nota por la forma en que te mira- dijo Milton –Entonces ¿por qué no dejaría que la besara?- pregunto Jack –Tal vez no se sintió segura o tuvo miedo- dije –No lo creo a demás que ella de seguro esta saliendo con Chris- dijo algo decepcionado –Jack entiende ella te quiere y tu la quieres. Por ahora es mejor descansar y esperar a ver que pasa mañana- dijo Milton y con eso nos fuimos a dormir.

**Kim P.O.V.**

A la mañana siguiente todos nos levantamos y bajamos a almorzar para después ir a a nadar –Oigan adelántense se me olvido algo- dije –Muy bien no te tardes- me dijo Rudy, así que entre rápido en la suite tome lo que necesite y cuando iba saliendo choque con alguien –Oh cuanto lo siento…- me disculpe –Esta bien, yo lo siento- y levante la mirada para ver con quien había chocado –¡Tu! ¿qué haces aquí?- dije cuando vi a mi prima Rose que aunque es mucho mayor que yo nos llevamos muy bien –Creo que lo mismo que tu- y nos reímos –Kim, ¿y tus papás?- me pregunto –No vengo con mis padres, vine con unos amigos- respondí –Y ¿tu?- le pregunte –Yo vine sola, quise relajarme por unos días- respondió –¿A donde ibas?- le pregunte –A la alberca- me dijo –Yo igual, bajemos y te presento a mis amigos- y bajamos a buscar a los demás hasta que por fin los vi –Hola chicos- los salude –Ella es Rose mi prima, el es Rudy, Grace, Julie, Jack, Milton y Jerry- los presente –Hola- dijo ella y note que Rudy no dejaba de verla –Puedes tomar una foto dura más- le dijo ella al ver que Rudy no dejaba de verla –Lo siento- dijo y se puso rojo –Oye ¿iras a la fiesta de mañana?- le pregunto Grace –Claro, hoy iré en la noche a la boutique del hotel a comprarme un vestido ¿quieren venir?- nos dijo –Por supuesto- contestamos todas –Bien las iré a buscar hoy a su cuarto para ir juntas- nos dijo y se quedo platicando con nosotros.

Estuvimos en las albercas y me pude dar cuenta de que Rudy y Rose no dejaban de coquetearse –Rose, ¿te gusta Rudy?- le pregunte –Si, es atractivo, tal vez lleguemos a ser una pareja como tu y Jack- me respondió y la mire sorprendida –¿QUÉ? Jack no es mi novio- le dije de inmediato –Kim se nota igual que se gustan creí que eran novios- me dijo –Pues no lo son- nos sorprendió Grace que se acercaba con Julie –Rose ¿de donde eres?- le pregunto Grace –Soy también de Seaford- respondió –Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Julie le pegunto –tengo 23 años- ahí nos quedamos platicando y salíamos y entrabamos a la alberca hasta que Rose se tuvo que ir –Bueno chicas me tengo que ir pero las veo más tarde- y se despidió también de los demás en especial de Rudy.

Luego después de un rato nos regresamos al cuarto de hotel y las chicas y yo nos dimos un baño y nos arreglamos para ir con Rose a la boutique y decidimos esperarla en la sala con los chicos viendo televisión y en eso tocaron a la puerta –Ya voy- grito Rudy y abrió la puerta –Hola, pasa- saludo algo coqueto –Hola- le respondió a Rudy –Hola chicas ¿listas?- nos dijo –Claro, vámonos ya- dijo Grace –Ok, al rato venimos Rudy vamos a la boutique- le dije a Rudy –Si esta bien, también saldremos nosotros, escuchamos que hay un salón aquí en el hotel que tiene billar e iremos a jugar un rato- dijo y así que salimos todos pero tomando diferentes direcciones.

**Jack P.O.V.**

Salimos todos de la habitación pero nosotros iríamos a jugar billar y las chicas irían a la boutique creo. Cuando llegamos fue impresionante era enorme, tenia como diez mesas de billar y una barra de bebidas, comenzamos a jugar mientras hablábamos y reíamos –Chicos, la prima de Kim es muy linda- comento Rudy –Tenemos a un enamorado- dijo Jerry –La verdad es que es hermosa- dijo Rudy –Bueno al menos lo aceptas Rudy, bien primer pasó para que ella te acepte- dijo Milton y de inmediato supe que era una indirecta hacia mi –Ya entendí Milton- le dije –Bueno podemos ver que lo acepta- respondió Jerry –Ok acepto que me gusta Kim contentos- dije –Más que contentos, ahora solo falta que se lo digas a ella- dijo Milton –Algún día- respondí.

Seguimos Jugando por unas horas más y cuando ya eran como la una de la mañana decidimos volver al cuarto para descansar. Cuando salimos de elevador y comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo para ir al cuarto vimos que también las chicas apenas estaban entrando con muchas bolsas y nos adelantamos antes de que cerraran la puerta –Oigan esperen no cierren la puerta- grito Jerry –Shhhhhh- todos lo volteamos a ver para que se callara y las chicas se asomaron –Hola- dijeron todas y les respondimos cuando íbamos entrando detrás de ellas -¿Por qué regresaron tan tarde?- les pregunto Jerry –Bueno es que después de comprar algunas cosas dimos una vuelta por el hotel - respondió Grace –Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir- dijo Rudy y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose P.O.V.**

Cuando me desperté me arregle y me dirigí a la suite de Kim para estar con ellos. Toque a la puerta para que me abriera de nuevo Rudy, es gracioso es lo que me gusta de el –Buenas días- salude al entrar y todos me contestaron me invitaron a desayunar y con gusto acepte –Chicas estuve checando algunas cosas sobre el baile y vi que será a las siete de la noche y aparte ya solo faltan 3 días para el viernes no es genial- dije emocionada –Si será hermoso- dijo Julie. Después que terminamos de desayunar bajamos al área de las albercas y nos acomodamos el unos sillones lounge.

Estuvimos un rato platicando y nadando hasta que se me ocurrió algo–Oigan chicos tengo una idea- dije –¿qué pasa?- pregunto Kim –Bueno que tal que si hoy dormimos en la playa, el hotel nos puede prestar casas para acampar- y todos miraron emocionados –Si es una idea asombrosa - dijo Julie –Bueno podemos pedir un permiso en recepción y listo- dije –Entonces no se diga más acamparemos en la playa- dijo Rudy y los chicos se pusieron muy emocionados. Así que Rudy y yo fuimos juntos a recepción y nos concedieron el permiso y nos dieron un lugar en especifico donde acomodarnos.

**Jack P.O.V.**

Después de que Rose y Rudy regresaron con el permiso y las cosa nos dirigimos a la playa; tardamos mucho en armar las casas de acampar ya que eran algo grandes, pusimos unas mantas en la arena para sentarnos sobre ellas y tardamos también para encender la fogata pero al final todo estuvo listo. Asamos malvaviscos y también estuvimos platicando de cualquier cosa y nos acostamos muy tarde.

Todavía no amanecía cuando desperté y vi que alguien estaba afuera, así que salí y encontré a Kim en una de las mantas y me senté junto a ella viendo hacia el mar –Hola- le dije –Hola- respondió –¿Qué haces acá afuera?- le pregunte –Es que no podía dormir- respondió –¿por qué?- volví a preguntar –Creo que fueron muchos malvaviscos- y nos reímos ante su comentario ella se recargo en mi hombro y yo me acomode junto a ella estábamos en un silencio muy cómodo y luego empecé a sentir que mis ojos se cerraban.

Al despertar note que Kim y yo nos habíamos quedado dormidos en las mantas y mis brazos la envolvían pude ver que todos nos observaban despiertos desde las casas de acampar y tomaban fotos como cuando estábamos en el avión y en eso Kim también se despertó y de inmediato reaccionamos y nos separamos de la posición que estábamos y nos poníamos rojos. Recogimos todo y nos dirigimos al cuarto para bañarnos y bajar a desayunar al restaurante del hotel –Bueno ¿que quieren hacer ahora?- pregunto Rudy –Podemos ir al centro de la ciudad un rato- dije y todos aceptaron.

Le hablamos a Carl para que nos llevara y así que empezamos a caminar un rato y mientras caminábamos iba hablando con Kim y nos detuvimos en una tienda de variedades que nos llamó la atención y vi unas simples pulseras que llamaron mi atención –Kim ¿te parece si compramos unas pulseras tu una y yo otra?- le pregunte y ella se acerco a verlas –Claro- y escogimos dos pulseras color café y me acerque a la caja a pagarlas –Hola soy Maya- dijo una chica que se había acercado y trataba de coquetearme –Hola soy Jack- salude para no ser grosero y ella se acercaba muy coquetamente, volteé para ver si los chicos no estaban lejos y vi que Kim ya estaba con ellos y nos miraba en una expresión que no puede distinguir –Bueno un gusto Maya pero me tengo que ir- le dije mientras agarraba las pulseras –No, espera yo te puedo mostrar la ciudad- me dijo –No te preocupes vengo con unos amigos que me están esperando allá- y salí de la tienda –Por favor puedes dejar que ellos se vallan por su lado y luego los ves- me insistió sosteniéndome el brazo –En serio, tengo que irme, mi novia esta allá- le respondí señalando a Kim, por supuesto mintiéndole y ella me soltó y salí de la tienda para ir con los demás –Jack no te alejes de nosotros- me dijo Rudy cuando me acerque.

Seguimos caminando y divirtiéndonos, iba hablando con Kim y con Julie mientras los demás iban más adelante, hasta que de repente se me acercó un chico algo extraño -¡Hola!- le dijo el chico a Kim Mientras la abrazaba –Soy Albert- y yo miraba extrañado igual que ellas –Soy Kim- respondió ellas más como una pregunta y note que Kim estaba algo incomoda –Kim, ¿y con quienes vienes?- le pregunto –Pues ellos…- le dijo mientras nos señalaba a Julie y a mi para presentarnos pero el la interrumpió –Ah, son tu hermano y hermana- dijo mientras nos saludaba y yo ponía una cara de desagrado –No, ellos son mis amigos, pero nos tenemos que ir- le dijo Kim –Deja que ellos se vayan, mientras tu y yo damos un paseo y luego te llevó con ellos- dijo y de verdad me estaba desesperando –Yo ya me voy- dije –No, espérate- me detuvo Julie para que no me fuera –Gracias, pero nos tenemos que ir- le respondió a Albert –Como quieras Kim, adiós- dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a abrazarla y puse los ojos en blanco. –Chicos que parte no entienden de que no se alejen- dijo Rudy de nuevo mientras los alcanzábamos –No te preocupes Rudy- lo calmo Rose y pasamos toda la tarde caminando, después entramos a un restaurante a cenar para después regresar al hotel a descansar.

**Kim P.O.V.**

Al llegar al hotel de inmediato todos se acostaron pero yo no podía dormir así que mejor decide salir un rato a la terraza para encontrar también a Jack –Hola ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunte –Pues no puedo dormir ya que Jerry ronca demasiado fuerte- respondió y le di una media sonrisa –Kim, ¿te agradó Albert, verdad?- empezó a molestar y yo puse los ojos en blanco –Claro que no, apestaba a alcohol; pero a ti te gusto la chica que te hablo en la tienda- le dije y el también puso los ojos en blanco –Kim suenas celosa y para que te quedes tranquila ella solo estaba siendo amable- me dijo –Yo no estoy celosa más bien tu te pusiste celoso por Albert- le respondí –Claro que no, pero eso ya no importa… por cierto se me olvidaba- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una de las pulseras que habíamos escogido –Ten se me había olvidado dártela- me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me ponía la pulsera y a su contacto y mientras me ponía la pulsera me puse nerviosa y el tardo en soltarme la mano –Ah si gracias Jack- le dije mientras miraba la pulsera y después hacia el y me ruborizaba un poco, guardamos silencio si saber que decir –Mañana ya es nuestro ultimo día- dijo Jack –Si, pero también es la fiesta- le dije –Bueno, al menos haremos algo muy divertido - dijo y nos reímos entre dientes los dos –Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches Jack- le dije mientras entraba a la habitación –Buenas noches Kim- escuche que me respondió.

Al despertar note que las chicas ya no estaban así que me di un baño me vestí y salí para ver a todos ya levantados. Después de almorzar fuimos a la nadar un rato y cuando las chicas nos fijamos en la hora y vimos que casi eran las tres así que salimos rápido para ir a arreglarnos –Chicas ¿a dónde van tan apresuradas?- pregunto Rudy –Vamos al cuarto de Rose a arreglarnos para la fiesta de esta noche- respondió Julie –Nosotros iremos subiremos después- respondió Milton y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Rose.

Todas nos estábamos riendo y divirtiendo arreglándonos en su cuarto cuando tocaron a la puerta, yo creí que era Julie ya que había ido a nuestra suite por unos zapatos, abrí la puerta para ver a Jack ahí parado y me quede en shock ya que solo traía mi ropa interior puesta, en cuanto reaccione le cerré la puerta en la cara de inmediato, entre a la habitación de Rose y me puse unos shorts y una blusa -¿qué paso Kim?- pregunto Grace –Es que es Jack fue quien toco la puerta y ya se imaginaran mi accidente- y cuando les dije empezaron a reír y me dirigí a abrirle de nuevo –Lo siento, creí que eras Julie- le dije y me ponía roja de vergüenza –Hola a ti también- me dijo él mientras pasábamos a la pequeña sala –Hola Jack ¿qué pasa?- salió Rose de la habitación –Bueno es que me mando Rudy para preguntarles a que hora era la fiesta- contesto –Ah, es a las siete para que se den prisa y venga aquí para luego bajar al salón de eventos- dijo Rose y con eso Jack se fue y poco después llego Julie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim P.O.V.**

Los chicos llegaron al cuarto de Rose como a las 6:30 y esta vez Rose fue la que atendió ya que ella era la única que estaba casi lista o al menos presentable –Chicas dense prisa los chicos ya están aquí- apuro Rose ya habíamos terminado de vestirnos y nos retocamos el maquillaje. Salimos todas y en cuanto nos vieron los chicos tenían la boca abierta –Grace te ves muy sexi- le dijo Jerry mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un pequeño beso –¿Ustedes ya están juntos?- preguntó Rose –¡Si!- respondieron –Julie estas muy bonita- le dijo Milton –Gracias Milton- respondió Julie y se tomaron la mano –Kim te vez hermosa- me sorprendió un poco Jack –Gracias, tu también te vez bien- respondí mientras me mordía el labio –Bueno chicos será mejor que ya nos vallamos- dijo Rose mientras tomaba el brazo de Rudy y salíamos de la suite de Rose y todos nos fuimos a la fiesta. Creo que será una fiesta interesante. (A/N Pueden ver los vestidos en mi perfil).

Al llegar a la fiesta todo estaba increíble el lugar era grande y estaba sorprendente el entrar nos recibió una edecán que nos pidió nuestros boletos los cuales entrego Rose y la señorita nos llevó hasta una mesa. Estuvimos bailando hasta que nos sentamos a platicar un rato y en eso pusieron música lenta –¿Me acompañas en esta pieza?- le pregunto Rudy a Rose mientras ella le daba su mano con gusto y lo mismo hicieron los demás dejándonos a Jack y a mi solos en la mesa sin saber que decir –Bueno ¿quieres bailar?- dijo el y yo le sonreí –Claro- respondí y fuimos a la pista algo nerviosos y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la música mirándonos a los ojos cuando estábamos acercándonos y en cuanto estábamos a punto de besarnos cambiaron la música –Oye Kim ¿no quieres dar un paseo?- pregunto él –Si, quiero distraerme un poco- respondí.

Así que nos salimos y empezamos a caminar por el hotel en un silencio incomodo hasta que decidí romperlo –Que vergüenza lo de hoy en la tarde en verdad creí que eras Julie- dije –Kim, no lo creo fue como verte en traje be baño- respondió –Oye eso duele- dijo el ya que lo había golpeado en el brazo –Es que no es lo mismo Jack es muy diferente la ropa intima a el traje de baño- y ante mi comentario nos comenzamos a reír en parte también porque recordábamos lo sucedido –Bueno que tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas- propuso el –Ok, empieza tu- respondí –Bien, ¿qué es lo que más te ha gustado del viaje?- me pregunto –Pues, la verdad todo- respondí –Bueno ¿y a ti?- fue mi turno –Cuando te lance el primer día a la alberca- me dijo y al recordar nos pusimos a reír –Mi turno- dijo –¿Estas enamorada de mi?- me pregunto y empecé a ruborizarme -¡NO!- respondí rápido y el solo se rió -¿tu estas enamorado de mi?- fue mi turno de preguntar –Eso es lo quieres Kim- me dijo sarcásticamente y solo puse los ojos en blanco pero si me agradaría la idea de que el estuviera enamorado de mi.

Seguimos caminando y jugando por un rato más –¿Te molesto que me sentara con Lindsay en el cine?- y me detuve –No- le dije -¿Segura?- me insistió –Lo siento, no la puedo responder una pregunta por turno- dije y me reí –Esta bien, pregunta- dijo Jack –¿Te agrado la chica de la tienda?- le pregunte tratando de no ser muy obvia –No, ya te lo dije- respondí –Y ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con Chris?- y me extraño su pregunta –¿Qué?- le pregunte –Ya sabes el me dijo que estaban saliendo- me respondió, yo nunca salí ni saldré con Chris –Jack tu y toda la escuela sabe lo mentiroso que es Chris, a demás yo nunca saldría con el porque a mi me gustas… me gusta otra persona- trate de disimular rápido y el se me quedó viendo –Sabes es mejor que…- y fui interrumpida ya que Jack me había agarrado del brazo y bajo su mano hasta entre lazarla con la mía y me hizo hacerle frente y ante su contacto me quede helada –Kim, espera… es tu turno de preguntar- y solo estábamos ahí de nuevo mirándonos a los ojos con mi mano entre lazada con la suya tragué saliva y tratando de que las palabras salieran de mi boca me atreví a pregúntale –¿A quién besarías en este momento?- el no dejaba de mirarme con sus hermosos ojos, después el con su mano libre me toco la mejilla y me fue acercando a su cara, sentía su respiración contra mi, cada vez estábamos más cerca hasta darnos un tierno beso el cual se fue intensificando más, un beso que siempre había querido que me diera y del cual nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire y nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y los dos sonreímos –Kim, ¿A quién besarías en este momento?- y sonreí aun más ante lo que me pregunto y volvimos a inclinarnos hasta que nuestros labios volvieran a conectarse.

**Jack P.O.V.**

Nos separamos por la falta de aire –Eso responde tu pregunta- pero eso no salió de mis labios o de los de Kim así que volteamos para ver a los demás parados en frente de nosotros mientras nos observaban y los dos nos ruborizábamos –Y ahora por fin lo van admitir- dijo Grace –¿Vieron y escucharon todo?- pregunte –Gran parte- respondió Julie –Los dejaremos solos para que hablen- dijo Rudy mientras se iban. Kim y yo seguimos caminando en un silencio cómodo y tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la playa y caminamos por la arena hasta que me detuve enfrente de ella –Kim creo que es tu tiempo de preguntar- y me miro a los ojos –¿Qué estas pensando en este momento?- y yo sonríe ante su pregunta –Que eres la chica más bella que eh conocido- y nos abrazamos –bien Kim mi pregunta- le dije y ella me miro -¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunte –Estuve esperando esa pregunta todo el rato- me respondió y sonreí como un idiota alzándola y dándole vueltas en el aire y al bajarla nos dimos otro beso el cual lo sentí más real con más pasión –Me haces el chico más feliz-.

Regresamos a la fiesta, vimos a todos en la pista y fuimos con ellos y en cuanto estuvimos con ellos se nos acercaron -¿Y bien?- pregunto Milton –Ya es oficial, somos novios- respondió Kim –Ya era hora- dijeron todos –Pues les quiero informar que Rose y yo también ya somos una pareja- nos anuncio Rudy y le dio un beso a Rose –Felicidades- les dije –Creo tendremos muchas cosas que explicarle a Eddie cuando regresemos- dijo Jerry –Si es una lastima que no viniera- dijo Milton –No se preocupen que esta en Brasil y les aseguro que se esta divirtiendo de verdad y me envió unas fotos donde esta con una chica muy linda a demás lo veremos pronto- comento Rudy y no pudimos evitar sonreír. Seguimos disfrutando del resto de la noche bailando y divirtiéndonos hasta que se acabo la fiesta y nos fuimos a descansar para mañana prepararnos y regresar a Seaford.

**Nadie P.O.V.**

A la mañana siguiente se prepararon para ir al aeropuerto y al día siguiente se iría Rose, como era demasiado temprano Jack y Kim se habían quedado dormidos ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack y el la envolvía con sus brazos y como siempre los chicos aprovechaban para tomar fotos –Bien Rose, nos vemos después- le dijo Rudy algo triste en el aeropuerto –No te preocupes en cuanto llegue te marcare- le dijo ella mientras le daba un beso, anunciaron su vuelo despertaron a los dos tortolitos y todos se despidieron de ella y se subieron al avión se acomodaron igual que como iban –Kim nunca olvidare este viaje- le dijo Jack a Kim mientras le tomaba la mano –Igual yo- le respondió ella con una sonrisa –Creo que nadie lo olvidara- intervino Jerry y todos rieron –Te quiero mucho Kim- le dijo el a su oído –Te quiero también Jack- le dijo Kim dedicándole una sonrisa y se daban un beso. Ahora los dos se sentían completos.


End file.
